RWBY: You and the Gang
by SirDerpsAlotThe7th
Summary: In which You and Teams RWBY and JNPR go on adventures and save the world and do random things and Such. This is second person (You) and the main character is YOU! (Obviously) Pairing is Reader X Yang (Eventually). May follow RWBY's main plot, with differences.
1. Of Meetings And Savings

**AN: So, it's been a while. I hope you guys enjoy the story I made. I came up with it some time ago, but was trying to find inspiration or something. As for the way the character (you) fight, well... I've been watching Rurouni Kenshin again. And MGR:R was good fun too. Anyway, Enjoy.**

**(For future reference : y/n = your name, h/c = hair colour, e/c = eye colur, etc)**

"FUS RO DAH" you shout as you shoulder barge the Ursa, sending it stumbling back and preventing it from hitting Yang. It roars at you, enraged and swipes at you with it's claws/paws. You neatly duck under the swipe and spin, slashing your katana across it's stomach, spilling it's entrails all over the ground.

The Ursa collapses and moans in pain. You whip out your S&W .500 and shoot it in the head, ending it's misery. "Look out!" someone says. Sensing the Death Stalker behind you, you quickly move your sword behind your back and the stinger of the Death Stalker hits the flat of your blade and rebounds off. Turning around you quickly settle into the Battōjutsu stance. You liked swordplay for a long time so why not use your abilities? The Death stalker moves right for you, aiming to crush you in it's pincers when you rush forward as well, straight at it's head. Channeling your Aura into the blade and your arms, you draw the sword out of it's sheath, 3x faster than you would have just attacking regularly. The sword, combined with your speed of the draw, strength, and your aura cuts straight through the bone plates on it's head and slices the Death Stalker's head open.

Turning to your right you see Team RWBY staring at you with dropped jaws. Well Yang is still on the ground but she's staring at you too none the less. "Um, hi?" you say awkwardly, unsure of the predicament you got yourself into. Suddenly Ruby is instantly hugging you and thanking you for saving her sister and such. Being someone who's not too social and abit awkward around people you didn't know well you simply pat her on the head and say, although questiongly "Yeah, um... you're welcome, I guess?" before you dislodge her arms from you.

Yang picks herself up from off the floor and smiles at you, holding her hand out to shake. "Thanks for the help, who knows what would have happened if you weren't there. How did you do that anyway (y/n), killing the Death Stalker and all?" Looking over at Blake you notice she's gone slightly pale and seems worried for a moment.

Turning your attention back to Yang you answer the question, shoving the thoughts of why Blake would seem worried to the back of your brain. "Ah well, swordsmanship is pretty neat and helps a lot with fighting. Although really meant for fighting people it works against Grimm as well. As for the whole ninja pose and cleaving through the Death Stalker I learned that from some guy some years ago. He seemed crazy, muttering about some other... reality and some place called Earth or whatever, but anyway he helped me learn to fight and I got really good under him. At least if I say so myself." you tell her, grinning thinking about the memories.

Suddenly a beep is heard and Team RWBY all pull out their scrolls. Looking up from her scroll Yang says to you "Ah sorry gotta go now, we were here on a trip and it seems that Professor Port wants everyone to head back now. See you later (y/n)!" Yang calls out as she leaves along with the rest of team Ruby. "Well that was an interesting experience" you mutter to yourself, deciding to head back to your Dorm.

**And done. What did you think? Sorry it was short, Halfway through I gained inspiration but had to get off the laptop and all the ideas were gone when I got back. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. The Food Fight

**Sorry chapter 2 took so long, I had tons of tests and stuff this week, and things happened. (Plus I was lazy) Anyway, thanks for the reviews, and without further ado: Chapter 2!**

"Hey, (y/n) why are you all alone? Don't you have a team?" Ruby asks as she sits down on your table where you sit eating alone.

You sigh. You never had a team as there wasn't enough people in the year and so you ended up being alone without team. Although you didn't mind it was getting lonely being by yourself all the time. "No, Ruby I don't have a team. There wasn't enough of us in the year and I got left out without one" you say dejectedly.

Ruby looks sad for a moment but then suddenly her smile instantly comes back, wider than before and her eyes seem to sparkle with happiness. "Weeell since you're all alone how about you sit with us" Ruby says happily, causing you to perk up a bit at the thought of not sitting alone for once.

However the thought of how her friends would react stopped you from saying yes. You were a loner and not someone very well known, so why would they welcome you? "Thanks but no thanks. I don't think your friends would appreciate me sitting with them Ruby" you tell her and she looks dejected for a moment before she pulls out her secret weapon. The puppy dog eyes. Her eyes widen a lot on there's a cute pout on her face that makes her look ridiculously adorable.

You look away, trying to resist looking at her face, but it's nigh on impossible. It's just too cute. "R-Ruby, stop making that face. I won't sit with..." your voice cuts out as the face takes full effect on you and you have no choice but to comply. "Fine" you huff out, annoyed that the face had managed to get you.

"YAAAAAAAY" Ruby cheers as she claps her hands together and throws them in the air. She then grabs you by your shirt and drags you over to her table. And there was nothing you could about it. She had an iron like grip that you couldn't get out of, even if you tried.

She seats you down next to her and you let out a sigh as all conversation on the table immediately stops.

"This is what I meant..." you quietly mutter to yourself as all eyes turn to you.

Yang sensing the tension and awkwardness on the table decided to break it. With a terrible pun. "Well (y/n) that was a pretty _cutting-edge_ situation you saved me from" she says with a smile. Everyone groans and a boo is heard from Ruby.

Smiling slightly at the attempt to get rid of the awkwardness you say "I actually like puns" and everyone groans again while Yang claps you on the back before going in for a high five.

"I guess that was a... _Yangtastic_ pun!" Yang says and everyone save you, groans.

Once everyone finishes groaning the red head- Phyrra, you now identify her as sticks her hand out to shake. "Phyrra Nikos" she says.

"(y/n), nice to meet you" you reply back. All the other people you don't know on the table introduce themselves to you.

"Ren" a guy with long black hair and purple eyes says.

"Nora!" another girl with orange hair and light blue eyes squeals excitedly.

"Jaune" the guy next to Phyrra says. He seems quite... nervous? Ah well, you cant be bothered to dwell on it.

"So before I invited (y/n) over to sit with us I was talking about having the best day ever!" Ruby says squealing with excitement, silver eyes shining.

The girl with white/silver hair, Weiss stands up and starts speaking "I think that however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team! I for one think that-" She's cut off as a pie hits her in the face with a soft 'splat'.

Instantly everyone goes quiet as what just happened kicks in. Nora points at Ren, who is face palming. Phyrra has covered her mouth in shock while Jaune has one of his hands on his ear. "FOOD FIGHT" someone shouts. The next few moments were pandemonium as chaos took over. Food was flying everywhere and people were screaming and shouting, getting smashed with food from all sides. Windows, doors, the walls everything got covered. Tables were tossed over and people were flying through the air. Then you got caught in the face with mashed potatoes and your vision is covered with food. Apparently your ninja reflexes don't apply to food flying at you. Well at high velocity in the middle of a huge crowd at least.

When you get the last of the mashed potatoes off your face and can finally see again everyone has fled and Nora is standing atop a huge, and I mean huge, like gargantuan huge, pile of tables. Team JNPR is below her, waiting to take on Team RWBY. 'And you' you think to yourself, deciding to join the food fight on Team RWBY's side. "I'm Queen Of The Castle!" She shouts happily, her voice echoing off the walls of the dining hall. Ruby suddenly gets up holding a small carton of milk in her hands. "Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be delicious!" She shouts, crushing the carton of milk. You and the rest of Team RWBY raise your fists simultaneously and shout "Yeah!"

"Off with their heads!" Nora exclaims loudly, laughing.

She jumps down, landing behind a table full of watermelons. All of Team JNPR attack at once, everyone launching watermelons straight at you and Team RWBY.

"Yang! Turkey!" Ruby shouts, and Yang runs forward, planting her hands into the turkeys and smashes them together creating a shockwave. She punches, blocks and dodges watermelons before you and Blake launch yourself over Yang, grabbing baguettes mid roll. You quickly come up and see a watermelon flying at you. Reacting on instinct you slice upwards smashing the watermelon to pieces before spinning around and slicing across, quickly smashing a second watermelon into pieces. Yang quickly jumps over you and Blake, smashing the final barrage of watermelons to pieces. Yang then throws her turkeys at Phyrra and Jaune, the former managing to avoid them and the latter getting smashed in the chest and the head.

Blake runs past you and jumps into the fight, sending herself hurtling down in an attempt to hit Phyrra. Phyrra quickly jumps back and avoids the attack, before jumping forward and swinging her baguette down at Blake who responds by blocking her baguette with her own two. The two glare at each other before they quickly disengage. Phyrra attempts to swing at Blake who jumps up and corkscrews, landing behind her. Using the momentary advantage Blake attempts to hit Phyrra and swings around, cross cutting in an attempt to hurt Phyrra. Phyrra cartwheels back avoiding the attacks and uses her momentum to carry her forward, trying to counter attack. Blake merely flips backward deftly dodging all the blows before jumping up and launching her baguette at Phyrra. Phyrra dodges the flying baguette and rushes forward, hitting Blake in the stomach and sending the girl flying backwards.

Phyrra quickly grabs the extra baguette out of the air and tosses it like a javelin at Yang who blocks the first two baguettes and gets hit in the stomach by a third sending her careening back. Noticing Jaune get up you rush forward, and attempt to catch him by surprise. However he somehow manages to block however you can see he is shaking with the effort of doing so. Disengaging him he attempts to swing at you. Clumsily. Ducking under his side swipe you smash a elbow into his gut causing the poor boy to bend over, gasping for breath. You send a rising knee straight to his face as he leans over, which smashes right into him. He stumbles back, reeling at the below and as you come down you quickly smash your baguette down catching Jaune right in the chest and sending him plummeting straight into the ground. His back smashes against the ground and some cracks appear. Wincing you say "Sorry about that" and rub your head sheepishly.

Turning to your right you notice Ruby smash into Phyrra, tray and legs first and jump off, sending the red head flying. Ren and Nora charge in and Weiss sprays ketchup all over the floor sending the boy flying into some tables. Nora smashes Ruby out the way and you have no time to see what happens next as Ren gets up and charges you. Since he has no weapon you decide to be honorable and toss away your baguette to fight him hand to hand. He launches a quick jab at you which you dodge to the side to avoid getting hit. However as soon as you dodge his back leg swings in a turning kick to hit you in the ribs. Catching the foot you use your other leg to sweep him off balance, however he uses his free leg to hit you right in the chin as he falls causing you to lose your grip and stumble back. He then quickly springs to his feet and suddenly you're distracted as you see Weiss fly by you, and Nora smiling with glee. You see Weiss hit the pillar and Ruby dash for her but your suddenly met with a violent 3 hit combo to the face. You back step his next punch and instantly speed forwards, shoulder charging him and sending him flying across the room. A "Noooooooo!" is heard, probably from Ruby, however Ren had somehow managed to catch a baguette in mid air and tossed it straight at you, catching you straight in the chest and sending you flying back where you hit your head against a wall dazing you.

Absolutely bleary eyed from the blow to the back of your head you can barely make out Yang smash Ren into the ground before she gets punted straight through the roof, courtesy of Nora's watermelon hammer. Your vision starts to clear and you see Blake hit Nora into a vending machine with her sausage whip (*hee hee) causing cans of soda to spill out of the machine. Nora picks up cans and starts tossing them at Blake who dodges the barrage of cans. Phyrra noticing the scattered cans all around her uses her semblance, Polarity you assume to pick up all the cans and throws them straight at Blake, who cant avoid them all and gets sent flying across the room. Ruby looks up a look of anger etched on her face. She gets into running and speeds off going so fast she picks up all small things around her whether it be food, cutlery or beverages they all fly behind her following her. She suddenly picks up more speed and becomes a red blur flashing across the room. Jaune and Ren get sucked into the whirlwind of doom and Ruby stops at the back wall, causing a huge shockwave to hit the back wall and put a lot of large cracks in it. 'Speed' you think, 'her semblance is speed'. Ruby jumps up and out of the way as all of Team JNPR slams into the back wall and gets smashed by food and covered with drinks. They fall of the wall when it's all done, the drinks having turned them into walking rainbows.

Suddenly Ms. Goodwitch barges through the doors, an angry scowl on her face and your eyes go wide, thinking that you guys are so screwed. She points her arms at the incoming projectiles of food and cutlery and tosses them away, casting a spell that fixed the entire dining hall. Tables lifted up and flew around the hall, righting and placing themselves properly fixing themselves if need be. Food flew back in it's place and everything was fixed in a matter of moments. You just stared wide eyed at the entire thing. You gotta admit, that's a pretty neat ability. Still looking angry Ms. Goodwitch turns to all of you and says with an annoyed tone to her voice "Children, please do not play with your food." You all sit down and Nora burps loudly. Suddenly shouting is heard and Yang busts through the roof and crash lands onto a table, breaking it. You note Professor Ozpin's entrance and that he's saying something to Goodwitch, visibly calming her down. Ignoring them you laugh along with the others just happy you had fun and such. Yang gets up and flashes Goodwitch a thumbs up, grinning happily.

Turning to Yang you laugh at her and she goes slightly red in the cheeks "why are you laughing at me?" she asks, pouting. "You got defeated by a girl with a watermelon for a weapon and you're covered in bits of food. It's pretty funny to me" you tell her, calming down enough to speak. She raises an eyebrow at you, a smirk growing on her beautiful face. Wait what? Beautiful? Where did that come from? You ignore it and ask why she's smirking.

"I may have been launched into the air by a watermelon hammer but at least I wasn't taken out by a simple baguette" she says and you playfully glare at her.

"I'll have you know that baguettes hurt a lot when thrown like missiles at you, thank you very much" you say rubbing the spot on your chest where you got hit by what you now called the 'BMD' or 'Baguette Of Mass Destruction.'

"Aww poor thing, maybe I could help you out with that" Yang says sultrily as she places a hand on your chest, running her hand down your torso getting closer and closer to your crotch. You go beet red in the face instantly and Yang laughs at your expression, doubling over and banging her fist on a table. "Your -ha- expression is -haha- priceless!" she manages to get out between laughs. When she finally calms down enough to speak she smiles at you and playfully punches your shoulder saying "relax (y/n), i'm just teasing." You smile along with her, talking animatedly with the others, all awkwardness from before gone.

Looking down you note the time and realise you've gotta go. "Sorry everyone but I gotta go now, it was fun while it lasted" you tell them as you start walking off, a smile still plastered on your face.

"See you all later!" you call out, and the others say their goodbyes to you. Walking out of the dining hall you muse on the events of the day. It was fun, and you really enjoyed it. So altogether, great day.

**Update- Changed a few spelling and grammar mistakes and i'm now planning out chapter 3.  
><strong>**Might put a poll up asking for the general plot of that chapter. Mission? Random hilarity? Pranks?**

**Leave what you want and what you thought of the chapter in the reviews :) Enjoy your day.**


	3. Sparring And Girl Problems

**Heey, might be slightly late sorry about that. Enjoy the chapter (or try to) anyway. **

The sounds of guns being fired and metal clashing against metal was all that you heard as the two opponents on the sparring mats duked it out. Although it wouldn't last very long as the second opponent was Jaune. You watched him get made quick work of as he thrown straight into the wall behind him. "Sorry" Phyrra says before rushing over to Jaune to help him up. He stumbles around as Phyrra helps him walm over to the bleachers where Teams RWBY and JNPR sit.

"Hey, (y/n) over here!" Yang calls out as she turns and sees you. She grins madly and waves her arms so much at you to the point where it seems like it will fall off.

You sigh and yet smile to yourself. You enjoyed their company no matter how much you didn't want to admit it. "Alright Yang, I'm coming, I'm coming. Jeez no need to be so loud" you say smiling, as you walk over to her. She quickly pulls you down next to her and you raise an questioning eyebrow at her.

She gestures in-front of you, where Blake and Ren are fighting and you nod in understanding. "We're here to spar, you know test our skills and everything" Yang tells you as you watch the battle. Blake jumps over Ren landing behind him, dodging his attack. She quickly slices forwards with Gambol Shroud, trying to get him from behind however Ren rolls forward, spinning to face Blake as he comes up, firing StormFlower all around her making the girl run around in an attempt to dodge the bullets.

Turning next to you, you open your mouth only to find nothing come out as you stare at the blonde beauty beside you. Her hair shines and glitters as sunlight flows through the windows and illuminates her eyes, and she looks so happy with her friends. Yes that does include you. Hopefully. Closing your mouth you stop looking at her and try to focus on the match. But you swear you saw a smirk and a blush come from her. Just as you tune back into the match, Blake has won with Ren on the ground, defeated. Blake helps Ren up and the two walk over to the bleachers.

Ruby stands up "Okay, who's next?" she asks the entire group.

Yang suddenly shoots up like a rocket, making you jump slightly. "I'll go!" Yang shouts happily, too happily in-fact.

"And who do you want to fight?" Ruby asks, being all announcer like, pretending to hold a microphone.

Yang grabs your wrist, and before you can understand what's going on she pulls you up next to her and says "I want to fight (y/n)" earning a shriek of delight from Nora.

"Wait, wha?" You say utterly confused. You open your mouth to say something but Ruby quickly shushes you.

"This match is between Yang and (y/n)! Are you ready?" Ruby announces. You're about to say no but Yang quickly shouts "Yes!" prompting Ruby to continue speaking. "Fighters, get in your positions" She says. And once again before you can do anything, you're dragged over to the mats.

Shaking yourself out of your confused state you focus on the task at hand. Fighting, and hopefully surviving against Yang. "3, 2, 1" you hear Ruby shout and you get yourself into your battle stance.

"GO!" Ruby shouts and Yang starts firing Ember Celica at you. You quickly weave through and around the bullets, trying your best not to get pumped full of bullets. Yang eventually runs out of ammo and so she dashes right at you, hoping to catch you off guard and by surprise as she sends a quick jab at you. You neatly dodge to the left of before sending a left hook right at you, aimed right for your temple. Reacting quickly you block the punch with your forearm and you kick her in the knee, making her stumble back a bit. Wasting no time you attempt to capitalise by quickly jumping forward and kicking her in the chest. However she grabs your leg and there's a silence for a moment. Yang grins deviously at you and you gulp. Loudly. "BOX CHECK!" she shouts, aiming to punch you in the nuts. _My babies!_ _NOOO! _You think quickly to yourself. Just as she moves to do something you quickly jump up and spin, swinging your leg out which catches her in the face and makes her lose her grip on you.

"Sorry" you call out as she stumbles back and regains her footing. Instead of meeting red eyes or a angry expression on her face like you thought you would she, instead grinned. "I'm going to enjoy this" she says, still smiling as she charges right at you. _what have I gotten myself into?_ you think to yourself before you charge right at her. She winds up for a punch which flys at you at a ridiculously fast speed. Quickly dodging to the side you don't realise it was a trick until her elbow hits you in the face and sends you flying across the room. You hit the wall and create a crater in it where you slump down, out of energy for a moment.

You start to rise up and walk out of the wall and Yang smirks at you, cocking Ember Celica. You grin and wipe the blood of your lips before you your hands find their way to your katana and magnum. You draw the katana slightly, just enough that part of the blade shows. Your right hand moves in front of the handle and you crouch low looking straight ahead at Yang, who braces herself. "Half speed" you whisper to yourself and instantly you rush towards her, moving so fast you leave blurs of yourself. As soon as you appear in front of Yang time seems to slow down. You register her shocked face for a moment before you draw your blade, using the Battojutsu technique. With the curve of the blade against the sheath your draw speed increases by 3 fold meaning it's ridiculously hard to even see the strike as it moves so fast.

Your blade moves so fast it's merely a flash of steel in the sunlight. A glint of light and then, the sounds of snapping and crunching is heard as Yang flys back, landing heavily on the ground. Everyone watching gasps and your eyes widen, not realising you put that much force into it.

_Aw nuts, I may have overdone it_ you think as you run over to Yang worrying that you may have severely injured her.

You hear coughing come from Yang and you can see her start to rise. You sigh in relief thanking God Emperor Penguin she's okay. And then that smile on your face dissapears and turns into one of horror as you notice the small amount of _blonde hair_ softly fall to the ground. She notices it too and when her eyes meet yours, her regular lilac eyes are red and she's on fire.

"Yeah, uhhh... Gotta go!" you say before quickly dashing off, blasting a hole in the wall with your S&W to aid in your escape. You run as fast as your legs will let you, which is not very fast unless your using Battojutsu.

"(Y/N)! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Yang shouts, running after you. Bullets hit the ground and whiz through the air around you as you leap, dodge and run from the enraged Yang. Quickly scalaing one of the buildings you hoist yourself up and continue running away, jumping from rooftop to rooftop to escape. Suddenly a bullet hits a spot on the roof which you stepped on causing it to be completely weakened. The spot on the roof can't support your weight and you fall through, landing in one of the unused storage rooms.

You land on your back and you groan from the pain. Looking around you note the room is slightly illuminated by the glowing ray of sunshine and you spot an exit. You start to crawl for the exit but then you hear a thump and you turn, standing slightly as you accept the end. And there it is, in the form of Yang. "Got you now" she says and a smirk appears on her face as she stalks towards you. You don't even bother trying to run and pass out, succumbing to the pain of being hit into a wall, most likely breaking your jaw, probably cracking a few ribs and falling 3 stories. The last thing you see is Yang's face turn into one of concern as you pass out.

You slowly open your eyes, squinting as bursts of white light penetrate your vision. Your eyes adjust and you look around you. Your in a hospital room and your lying on a bed, in a hospital gown. You attempt to move around, maybe sit up but you only succeed in making pain flare up your back forcing you to lay still on the bed. You crane your head to the right and notice that Yang is asleep on the bed beside you, hair splayed out. It's like you didn't even accidentally cut any of it off. Oh wait. You pretty much cut off jack all. Either way she still looks so peaceful and _oh so_ beautiful as she sleeps and so you make sure not to wake her up.

Thinking, you decide to focus on what you've been feeling for Yang. You couldn't tell what it was, maybe it was affection? Love? You didn't know and even then, you would need to know if she liked you back. Looking back over at her you feel something stir inside you and a certain _other part_ of you stir as well. Not focusing on that you decide that you would figure out your emotions and that for now you would enjoy a well earned rest. You close your eyes and start to drift off. And you fall asleep.

**Okay, sorry this took so long to write. I just had lot's to do, no freetime and I couldn't find inspiration. However I already have the next chapter planned out so it shouldn't take as long. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. See ya :)**


	4. Pranks On You! (Part 1 of 2)

**Hey guys, It's been a while. This shouldn't have taken as long as it did but once again, school is acting up. This will be the first part of the actual chapter (Part 2 the final part, should be out by end of this week, and then I have an idea for what will happen next. Thank De4thstopper.) So yeah, I hope you'll enjoy the first part of Pranks On You! (Yes, I know it's not flippin April Fools alright? MrSpartan gave me a really good idea to work with.)**

"GOOOD MORNING (Y/N)!" Your eyes shoot open as you instantly awaken, spinning off your bed and unsheathing your sword, preparing to severly injure the intuder. And there standing in front of you is a red haired demon.

"GAH!" You shout, recoiling back in surprise as your half awake brain takes in the sight in front of you. You strike out and slip on something behind, smashing the 'demon', which turns out to be a mirror and landing heavily on your back.

"oh my -*laugh*- gosh that - *laugh* - your face!" The intruder, who you now make out to be Yang is cut off by another laugh as she rolls around on the floor, tears of laughter streaming down her face.

You scowl slightly, annoyed at being woken up so rudely. Your eyes widen as you realise that if the thing infront of you was a mirror then... You rush over to a broken piece of mirror and look at yourself. Your face is smeared in red and your hair has been... dyed red? _How did she dye my hair red without me noticing?_ _Wait. How did she get in here?_ You look over to the door and see that it's still closed. _S__o then how did she get in? __Stalker much._ Getting slightly irritated you decide to ask later and ask why she was here in the first place and why the hell she woke you up like that (though you were still glad that she was here to see you at least). "Yang, WHAT IN THE BLOODY NAME OF ALL THE DUCKS IN REMNANT DID YOU DO?!" You shout as Yang gets up, giggling slightly.

Once she calms down she replies "Nice to see you too (y/n). I had a key to your door and decided to check if you were awake as breakfast is in 10 minutes and we have a mission from Ozpin, remember? Besides waking you up like that was funny" She says standing infront of you before bursting into a giggling fit. You scowl, Then suddenly her words sink in.

"Wait, 10 minutes to breakfast?!" You frantically say. Yang simply nods, a smile of amusement growing on her face as she watches you rush for the bathroom. "I'll see you at breakfast!" You quickly shout out as you slam the bathroom door shut and procced to take a quick shower. The paint comes off your face and makes the water go blood red but the dye... It's not coming out. You quietly shed a tear for your ruined hair. Finishing the shower you check the time since you had a clock in the bathroom. It's 7:30 am. On a Saturday. Then it sinks in that Yang has tricked you. Again. "DAMMIT YANG!" you shout and you can hear a laugh come from outside your dorm.

You sit down at breakfast, sitting right next to Ruby and opposite Yang, who gives you a cheeky smile when you pointedly glare at her. "So, (y/n) how was your morning?" she says, a shit eating grin on her face. You merely scowl. Everyone turns to you when you sit down and you notice that everyone is looking at your now red hair.

"So uh, (y/n) what's uh, what's up with the red hair?" Jaune nerveously asks, afraid of incuring your wrath.

Not looking at him you glare at Yang, who merely smiles innocently in response. "Yang" is all you say in response and Jaune nods in understanding, as done everyone else.

You steal a cookie from Ruby's huge pile of them without breaking eye contact with Yang.

"Hey! (y/n), give me back my cookie!" Ruby demands, however her 15 year old stature makes her seem more like she's throwing a really really, adorable tantrum. She attempts to snatch it back and makes a desperate attempt to grab the cookie which you mercilesley stole. You hold your hand out to the side, in front of her face and she can't get past it. Her arms flail pathetically as she tries to get back the cookie.

"Sorry Ruby, but your sister woke me up way too early and played an annoying prank on me, and so I will get back at her through you. And then, once I have destroyed you she will know the true meaning of pain!" You say, deciding not to cackle maniacally. "That and cookies are good." You add, and Ruby just stares at you. Yang raises an amused eyebrow at you.

"Sooo, your telling me that, to get back at my sister your going to make me 'suffer'" She asks questiongly, putting air quotes around the word suffer.

"Yeah, pretty much." you say and Ruby nods her head in understanding.

"Alright then." Ruby then rushes off to the other side of the table, where you cant bo bothered to go.

"NOOOOO!" You shout dramatically, raising your arms to the sky as if some evil god had cursed you.  
>Yang pats you on the back. "If it helps, I think your hair looks great red. Also, you do realise it's April 1st right? That's the whole reason I did that." she says and your neck turns so fast you almost gave yourself whiplash.<p>

"Wait, what? You have to be kidding me" you say and checking your scroll, it is April 1st. A devious smile smile makes it's way onto your face as you start scheming.

"You know, you can join us if you want" Yang says, indicating to the empty spots next to the group.

_Why not_ you think and nod. You slip over and hear the teams discussing who they should prank.

"Ooh, ooh how about Cardin? Then we can get back at him for bullying everyone" Nora says excitedly, a dangerous gleam in her eyes. You mull over the idea, liking it. However you, being the amazing guy you are (note the sarcasm) come up with a better plan, one that leaves you grinning wickedly. Yang notices and shushes the others.

"You got something in mind (y/n)?" she asks and you merely nod.

"I know exactly who we should prank" you say mysteriously, an insane gleam coming into your eyes. (Or something like that.)

Everyone leans closer in anticipation of who you're going to say and Ruby, Nora and Yang look like their going to burst. "Ozpin" You say and everyone's faces look like they've all had an epihany. Then their faces turn into devious grins like yours.

"So, what do you have in mind?"

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter :)**

**Part 2 will be out soon, I have ideas for the next few chapters and I have some drafts ready.**

**Also, I recommend that you check out Spectre: Origins and Spectre: A Beacon To Follow, By De4thstopper. Great stories.**

**Anyway I will see you all later :D**


	5. Pranks On You! (Part 2 of 2)

**Jesas, this chapter took way longer than it should have. In all honesty it was mainly because I didn't know what to do, how to write out/ execte my ideas, things are happening etc, etc. But really those aren't good excuses. Anyway, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

It was time. You could either become a legend, forged in the flames of glory, victory and pancake mix, or... you could get detention, suspension or even expulsion. You know, either one of those or maybe all three. Not that it mattered of course. Because, you were about to make history. You were going to become a Beacon legend, you... were going to be the first person to prank professer Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon. The fact that you faced expulsion didn't matter. No. You could picture It now. Students would have a shrine built to you. There would be a plaque, commerating your acheivement, people would- a light tap on the shoulder and a cough snaps you out of your thoughts.

You look over and Yang looks back at you, smirking. "So, watcha thinking about that's got you all evil grins and smirking?" she asks, teasing you.

"Oh, I dont know Yang, maybe it's the fact that we are pranking Ozpin, The Headmaster" You say sarcastically.

Yang grins abit and lightly punches you in the shoulder. "Oi, watch the sarcasm" She says back, making you roll your eyes and grin a little.

Then you shush her by placing a finger on her lips and she ...blushes? You couldn't tell. She looks at you and grins a little before you licks your finger, making you recoil back. She grins more but there's something else there too something you've seen before, but it's never been something you could pick up on. Either way, it didn't matter right now.

You look at Yang and give the signal and she becomes slightly serious and excited. Ozpin's coming. You can see all the other groups watching, some with grins and others in amusement. Well, everyone except Weiss, but that's normal.

Ozpin calmy approaches his office, holding his signature coffee cup and cane. You watch, an evil grin threatening to split your face as he approaches the death zone. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and there it is. Caught unawares Ozpin slips on the extra wet and slipperly floor, sending him tumbling to the ground quite ungracefully. His cane and coffee mug fly out of his hands and go up, hitting the ceiling where they get stuck, thanks to that extra strong glue you put up there beforehand. You all try your best to supress your laughter, barely turning them into small giggles as you watch the now coffee soaked Ozpin vainly attempt to detach his precious items from the ceiling. After a few minutes he scowls and turns around, continuing to his office.

You note that he seems cautious and wary, which you can tell by the way that his eyes shift around, probably looking for more tricks and traps. So it's a freaking wonder as to how he didn't notice the bucket above his doorway. Heck, it's odd as to why he didn't question why his door was open in the first place. He opens his door and you all could barely hold your laughter as you watch the bucket full of pancake mix land on his head. The pancake mix gets everywhere, covering the floor and Ozpin in it. The bucket lands on his head leaving him in a daze, with a bucket covering his head.

Quickly pulling out your now silenced pistol you take aim and fire, hitting your mark perfectly. The lock on the cage breaks and a swarm (Herd? Gaggle? Flock? Screw it, you didn't care) of ducks emerged out, breaking loose into Ozpin's office and running everywhere. Finally removing the bucket from his head and snapping out of his daze Ozpin notices the horde of Ducks moving towards him. His eyes go wide and like any other sane man would, he ran. Too occupied with running away from the ducks, he never noticed the sausage whip trip wire that you had all set up when he got pancake mix dumped all over him. He trips over it and is sent sprawling to the ground, where the duck horde catches up and tramples the poor man, leaving him covered in feathers, coffee and pancake mix. It's too much. You all burst out laughing, the stupidity and ridiculousness of prank making you laugh harder, not to mention the fact that it worked spectacularly. You all fall to the floor, tears springing from your eyes (save for Weiss, who's laughing lightly) as you drink in the sight of Ozpin, sprawled all over the floor, having been wrecked by... well everything you threw at him.

He gets up and surveys the area, a scowl prominent on his face as he notices you all laughing on the floor. Then, for a split second a smile grows on his face, but it's quickly replaced by a stotic expression. Everyone notices his expression and instantly clam up, fear starting to creep up on everyone, including you. Taking a look around the area Ozpin asks "May I please know who did all of... this?" gesturing to his office, an eyebrow raised. No one says anything, fear having taken over. Breaking out of fear's hold you open your mouth to tell him that it was you, after all you did plan the entire thing and come up with the idea. Just as you were about to utter the words "It was me" Yang speaks up before you can say anything.

"I did it sir" she says, and Ozpin raises an amused eyebrow. Everyone (minus Ozpin of course) turns around and looks at her, jaws open in shock.

You attempt to proess what she said and deciding she cant take the fall for your actions, you speak. "No sir, it wasn't her, it was me. I came up with the idea because it was April Fools day and so I wanted to of course, honor the day by pulling a prank. And so I decided to do it on you."

Ozpin's gaze turns to you. "So your the real perpetrator then?" he asks and you open your mouth to answer, to say yes but the words die out.

"No sir, it was me!" Ruby says, poking her index fingers together. You can't comprehend this. She _and_ Yang, trying to take the blame? What happens next really shocks you. Everyone (And you do mean everyone) says that it was them, _even Weiss._

Ozpin looks at all of you, dead in the eyes, and a slight smile makes it's way onto his lips. "So you all did it then?" You all look to each other and nod. Ozpin smiles just the tiniest bit more. "Well then, since you did this as a harmless joke to celebrate today, you are all off the hook" Your eyes all go wide in shock and your about to start cheering and say so many "Thank you"'s when he continues speaking. "However, to also honor the spirit of today and have my vengeance, know this. I will get back at you. So be warned children, I'm coming for you." With that, he happily walks into his office, whistling something and shuts the door. You all stare at each other in fear and gulp, dreading whatever would happen later today.

**Done. So if you must know, I did this in about 4 parts in 2 days. 3 sessions on Wednesday and then the final bit today, or Thursday. (I'm in Asia, so I may be a day ahead, sorry.) So in reality, I started this super late and actually had I started earlier, this chap would have been out earlier.**

**Anywhoo thanks to for giving me the idea of pulling a prank on Ozpin, that was a good one.**

**Next chapter you'll be in for a treat, and maybe, just maybe, an emotional ride. You can thank De4thStopper for the next chapter.**

**Blessings Upon All Ye Duck Holes,**

**SirRanOutOfLongNamesAndOutrosThe7th**


	6. Finding Mom (Part 1 of ?)

**All will be explained below.**

You sit in your room, staring out the window as you think about your past. Your right hand starts to crush the apple it's holding in it's grip as you grow slightly angrier. However your disrupted from your thoughts when you hear a soft _click_. You turn the chair around (See, this was the reason you kept a spinney chair) and notice Yang striding into your room. All your anger dissipates when you see her and your scowl is replaced with a smile.

"You know, Yang, as glad as I am to see you here" you gesture to your room "what are you doing here?" You ask, curious as to what she would want with you and why she would be in your room.

She walks around the room, looking at all your stuff. "Well (y/n), Ruby and Weiss are out shopping and Blake went off somewhere with Sun, so since I was bored I decided I would come see you" she responds, smiling.

"Fair enough" you say.

You make a move to get up so you could go do something with Yang, but your stopped when she sits in your lap. Your go beet red and Yang snuggles her back into your chest, letting out a soft moan. She grabs your arms wraps them around her stomach, and you can feel the skin of her taunt stomach. She rests her head in the crook of your neck and lets out a soft moan, as she relaxes, sinking into you more.

Your face is absolutely beet red and your at a loss for words. "Y-Yang what are you-" Your cut off as she shushes you.

You thank all your time of training because had you not had it, well lets just say that your other 'sword' would probably be poking her. You dispel all those thoughts and just enjoy the silence, for the next 10 minutes that is. Getting curious about something you decide to ask Yang a question.

"Yang"

"Mhm"

"What did you do before you came?" You ask, however the position you were in was making your brain go nuts and so, made making regular sentences more or less impossible.

Yang shifts her head, so that she's now facing you. "Is that really what you want to know? Because that's quite a lot of things." she says in a teasing fashion, an amused eyebrow raised.

Then what you've said sinks in and your eyes widen. "What?! No! That's not what I meant to say!" you blurt out blushing, in hopes of not seeming weird or anything.

But Yang being Yang takes it in stride. However Yang, being Yang will probably tease you about this forever. She laughs at you for a moment and then calms down. "Hey, it's fine, you can stop freaking out now" she says and you relax in your chair (or as much as you could with Yang sitting on you).

"So what did you want to ask?" She asks, curious.

"What did you do for well, most of the time before you came to Beacon?" You ask, and the brightness in her eyes seem to dull a bit. She frowns slightly and the mood in the room goes from cheerful and happy, to somber and slightly depressing.

You instantly feel bad for asking as you notice that she seems to be slightly down now. "Hey, hey, look you don't have to answer if you don't want to, alright Yang?"

She looks up at you and she smiles slightly. "Thanks for the concern, but... it's fine. You deserve to know." You go to stop her since you feel that it's too uncomfortable for her to talk about but she shushes you.

"Before I came to Beacon, the thing that took up most of my free time was me... searching for my mother" You knew about the fact that Yang and Ruby were half sisters "My mother, if you didn't know disappeared one day and never came back. And so I spent lot's of my time trying to find her. Heck, I almost got myself and Ruby killed because of it" she says the last part with a whisper and you can see the regret in her eyes.

Knowing that feeling, since it was one that you felt many times you attempted to comfort her. You pull her in tighter, wrapping your arms around her stomach just a little bit more and she snuggles into you more, glad for the comfort.

"Thanks for listening to me" she says.

You smile. "No problem"

Now then, maybe you could do something help her. Help her... An idea dawned on you.

You look at the blonde beauty in your arms, who now seems to be dozing off.

"Yang"

"Yeah (y/n)?"

You take a deep breath and move your head down so that your right next to her ear. "How about I help you find your mother" you say and she looks at you eyes wide.

"You- You would really help me find her?" She asks, disbelieving.

_Well, why not? I mean I have nothing better to do anyway, and besides, I may be able to do something good for once, redeem myself a little bit_ you think to yourself. You look at her and smile, nodding.

Her beautiful lilac eyes sparkle and shine with happiness and she shoots up, grabbing you by the hand, pulling you up with her. She looks at you and grins happily before pulling you into a big bone crushing hug. "Y-Yang c-cant, b-b-brea...th" she lets go of you and gets on her tiptoes.

She kisses you on the cheek and then starts to walk out of your room, hips swaying, showing off that fine ass. _Bad thoughts! _She stops at the doorway and looks back at you, a smirk on her lips. "Meet you at the airship in 5 minutes" she says, winks at you, and walks out of your room.

You stand there, dumbfounded at the fact that Yang, _Yang Xiao Long_ had kissed you! Well, even if it was on the cheek, still! You stand there for probably a good 2 minutes and then rush off, heading straight for the airship.

**So I felt that if I were to make it up for the long delay in last chapter I would post the next really quickly, and so I spent quite a bit of time working on this one to get it done quick. This was originally gonna be the intro to what was going to happen next, but my ideas weren't developed and this as an intro was long enough. Updates will be slower as I have lots of tests/ exams coming up and I go back to school in 3 days.**

**Any who, let me know what you that, and point out any errors you see please :)**

**Enjoy your day (or night) **


	7. Finding Mom (Part 2 of ?)

**Hey guys, I'm back! I finally got this chapter done, after a long time of attempting to write it. Hope you enjoy.**

The doors to the airship opens with a hiss and both you and Yang step out, taking in the fresh air.

"Well, we should probably head out towards the parking lot, we can use Bumblebee" Yang says, already heading in the direction of the mentioned parking lot.

"Aw man" you say, sounding slightly sad.

Yang looks over at you questioningly. "What is it?" she asks.

You look over at her and pull out some car keys from your pocket. "I was hoping we could use my ride, I haven't taken out my baby in ages" you respond and Yang shrugs.

"Alright, well, let's see it" she says, and you smile quite a bit, anticipating her reaction.

"The car three spaces to your left" you say, throwing a glance behind you as you walk in the direction of your car. You see her counting along the cars and then she stops. Her eyes go wide.

She dashes off to your car and you have to suppress a laugh as you watch Yang more or less fangirl over your car. She runs around the car, looking at every bit of it, and gasping in amazement. You swear, she's acting just like Ruby would when she sees a new weapon. Yang looks over at you in amazement as you casually stroll over.

"How did you get this?" she exclaims, and you chuckle at the look on her face.

"Wasn't that hard really. I bought her Yang." you say, and Yang playfully glares at you before lightly punching you in the shoulder.

"(y/n), this thing is a Puma KN-07."

"Yes Yang, I know that."

"This car is super expensive! How in the name of Remnant did you get this thing?" She asks, excitement and curiosity laced in her voice. Your face darkens slightly, reminded of your past.

"I made quite a bit of money in my line of work before I came to Beacon. Enough to allow me to buy this car." you tell her, a small (and hopefully unnoticeable) scowl on your face as you unlock the car. You get into the driver seat and Yang slips into the passenger seat next to you.

You put the keys in the ignition and smile when you hear the car come to life, sounding a lot like a growling cat of some sort. Maybe that was why they called it a Puma? "So Yang, where are we headed?" you ask, and the blonde turns to you.

"Junior's Club, you know where it is?" she asks, pushing the chair back slightly and relaxing.

A small, dark smile grows across your face. "Oh, I know where it is alright."

The car comes to a stop and you power it down, pocketing your keys. Getting out of the car you walk over to Yang's side and open the door for her, offering your hand out for her to take.

She giggles and takes it, getting out of your car. "My, my, what a gentleman you are (y/n)" she says, smiling slightly.

"So I've been told" You say, brushing some imaginary dust off your shoulders. "Shall we?" you ask.

She grins at you, lilac eyes sparkling. "We shall" she says, and together you walk to the front door of Junior's club.

As you approach the door you notice the two bouncers. They shouldn't be a problem. Your about to prepare yourself for a quick fight as they've noticed you, but then their eyes go wide and they start shaking. Confused, you follow their line of sight and as it turns out, they are looking right next to you. At Yang. You quickly lean over to her and whisper "What did you do to make them like that?"

Yang looks over at you and grins. "Oh you know, just trashed their entire bar and everyone in there, the usual" she replies nonchalantly, and you raise an amused yet impressed eyebrow. (Although beating them all up isn't that hard.)

"Interesting" is all you say as you finally reach the door. The bouncers take one look at Yang, gulp and then push the doors open, still shaking. You give them a nod, and then you and Yang saunter right on in. You both move towards the bar, where Junior is and you take a seat next to him. Yang takes a seat on his other side. "Strawberry Sunrise. No ice. Oh, and one of those little umbrella's" she says, and you chuckle just a little bit. Junior obviously hears her and buries his face in his arms.

A muffled "What do you want Blondie?" is what you hear before he pulls himself back up and looks at her, and it's then in which he seems to notice your presence. "And who's this? Your boyfriend?" he asks, and you blush slightly, but mentally bat it down so you don't look like an idiot.

"Junior! Long time no see!" Yang says, being all chipper. Junior merely groans. "Well Junior, if you must know, he's not my boyfriend," there's a quick silence "Not yet at least" Yang says, sending a wink your way, to which you merely respond with a blush, small sigh and a questioning eyebrow which you sent her way.

Another sigh comes from Junior. "Again, What do you want Blondie? Because if you don't want anything then please leave" Yang's eyes went red for a second and you could see that she was about to blow.

You go over to her and place a hand on her shoulder, which seems to calm her down. She looks at you, _thanks_ clearly shown in her eyes. You merely nod and smile. "Look, same thing as last time, have you seen this woman?" Yang asks, pulling out her scroll and showing him a picture of a woman, whom you now notice, bears a resemblance to Yang.

Junior merely looks at the photo for a second. "No. Now get out." He says angrily as he gets out of his seat and starts to walk off.

Yang gets angry again and her eyes flicker red for a moment. _Well, shit_ you think as you see Yang approach Junior and tap him on the shoulder. "What do you wa-" he's cut off as Yang's fist collides with his face and sends him flying across the room. He hits the opposite wall and slides down it, unconscious.

Yang cocks Ember Celica and you prepare to draw your sword as men surround you, ready to try and take you and Yang down. You and Yang glance at each other for one moment and you both smirk. Then, you rush Junior's men.

Deciding not to use your sword you go for fists only. (For now at least.) As the first dude swings at you, you quickly block the attack with your left forearm and send a quick punch at his face, making him stumble back. You turn and move forwards slightly, raising your forearms in time so that you block the sword. Having blocked it by the hilt you kick the man in the knee, making him stumble back. While's he's distracted you wrench the sword out of his grip and bash the pommel of it into his skull, knocking him out. You drop that sword, and not looking back, execute a quick back thrust. The kick catches the man behind you by surprise and he drops to the floor like a sack of potatoes as your foot hits him right in the gut. Quickly spinning you duck under the next attack, and the sword misses you by a hairs breadth. Not wasting the moment you send two quick hits into the man's gut, making him bend over. As soon as he bends over you launch a powerful jumping uppercut which sends the man flying into the air, most likely knocked out. You continue to fight, blocking, parrying, countering never letting them land a hit.

You dispatch the final dude and turn to Yang to see if she needs help, but she's just about finished too. You both observe the bodies littered all over the floor. Then bullets start flying around you and you break out into a sprint from cover. You lay down some suppressing fire with your .500, enough so that Yang can get up to the DJ booth, where you see her kick him into a wall.

Turning around you notice that three people have now entered the room. Two girls, twins most likely, one clad in white and the other clad in red walk in and next to them is a big muscular man, probably 6 foot 6, with arms like jackhammers. He also has a huge war hammer strapped to his back. '_And this day just keeps getting better and better__'_ you think, sighing internally at how bad your luck is.

You hear a soft thud and see Yang land next to you. "I'm taking the two girls" she says, and then she's off, charging straight at them.

You sigh.

The big man approaches you and now you can get a better look at his features. Brown hair, cut military style. Brown eyes and he has a tattoo of a dragon on the left side of his face.

"I'm gonna crush you like an ant, _boy_" he says, arrogance dripping off his tone.

"You wish" you mutter, before jumping off to the side to avoid a war hammer from caving your head in.

He laughs, a mocking one at that. "What, too afraid to fight?" He taunts you however, you, not giving a damn you run at him. You nimbly roll under his hammer swing and jump straight up aiming to uppercut him and let the combo's flow from there. You failed. In mid jump, the man grabs you by the throat, and tosses you up, aiming to hit you with his hammer. However, you recover and toss a blunted knife right at him. Bullseye. The pommel hits him right in the eye and disrupts his attack, making him the war hammer miss you (if only by a hairs breadth.)

He looks at you, eyes red with rage and slams the hammer down on you. You roll back, and the hammer lands right in front of you. A millisecond later spikes of ice shoot out from around the hammer, blowing you back into a wall. _ Freaking Ice dust?! It's times like these I wish I had my Battle Armour. At least my chest plate took the blow._ Sure enough, you look at your chest and there's a rip in your the hoodie, revealing the gleaming black piece of armour hidden underneath.

"Okay" you growl "No more Mr Nice Guy" and with that you pull out your sword, and prepare for battle.

The man merely laughs, "Your going to defeat me with that toothpick? I'd like to see you try" he says, and you merely grin darkly.

"Many foes have fallen to Omega, and you won't be the last to either" you say, almost... demonically. Darkness leaks out of you on the floor, curling and writhing, just waiting to be unleashed. The man's eyes go wide for a second before they narrow again and he charges at you.

You merely chuckle as he advances. You shoot forwards as he raises his hammer, and you shoulder barge right into him, knocking him back and putting him off slightly. Not missing a beat you duck down, spinning, and swing Omega around. The sword hits the man right in the ribs, and with it's reverse blade mode on, instead of cutting him in half, you instead end up smashing up his ribs. The man stumbles off to the side. You come up, and slash Omega upwards. It catches him right in the chin, and his head snaps back as he goes sprawling to the ground.

You walk over to him and prepare to knock him out, when a you feel the right side of your body explode in pain. Your sent flying into a wall, and had it not been for your aura, your back probably would have broke. '_What the hell happened?_' You look at him and he's risen. His war hammer is in his hand, and he's smiling cruelly. '_Really? I forgot to disarm him? You know what, let's end this._'

You settle into the Battōjutsu stance and close your eyes. '_Knees bent a bit, Omega slightly out of sheath, hand in position, now f__ocus... time it right... 3. 2. 1. NOW!_' You look dead on at him, and your (e/c) eyes glow orange for just a moment. Then the world blurs around you, and you reappear right in front of the man, startling him. An instant draw of Omega, your sword flashes up, and then you hear the sounds of crunching and snapping, and you smirk in satisfaction. When you hear the thud you move to a standing position and swing your sword down, then proceed to sheath it. You look down and smirk at your handiwork. '_One huge man built like a gorilla down and out. Good job me._'

You look over at Yang and notice that she's just finished, as shown by the two bodies on the floor. She turns to you and walks over, smiling.

"So get what you wanted?" you ask

"No, sadly." she replies, a hint of sadness appearing in her lilac eyes, but then it disappears and is replaced by determination. "But I will find her. Someday. Somehow." She says, and you can't help but smile at the sight.

"I'm sure you will." The voice comes from nowhere, disturbing you both. You both go back to back, preparing yourself for a fight. You look around scanning the room, when a red portal suddenly appears right in front of you, startling you. Yang turns to it and looks at you questioningly. You shrug not knowing what it is.

You both tentatively walk towards the portal and that's when the thing glows red and then both you and Yang are suddenly pulled in.

**Again, Credit goes to De4thstopper for coming up with the idea of trying to find Yang's mother. This chapter was such an annoyance to write, so I hope you enjoy it. You may notice that I have included little moments about you and your past. You can guess why I did that. Anyway, leave a review, favourite and follow.**

**Have a good day everyone.**


	8. Authors Note :(

**Hey guys, SirDerpsAlotLordOfKitKatsAndPancakesThe7th here. I hate to do this as I hate it when I think a new chapter is posted but it's not, and It's really an authors note. I know there's been a serious lack of content from me for a while. I have my excuses. **

**First: Exam week has just finished for me, so now I actually have time to write. **

**Second: I've been working on a Text Based RWBY game in Python, and that's taken up quite a lot of time which I tend to use for writing. **

**Finally: Computer Broke. I haven't been able to use it for the past few days until now as it broke and I ran the risk of losing everything on the Hard Drive as I had to do a complete restore of it. But since all the bad is over and done with, expect a chapter or two this week to make up for it :)**

**Also, I'd like to say, I may start working on a collab fic with De4thStopper (The guy who wrote Spectre: Origins & Spectre: A Becaon To Follow. If you haven't read it already, go do so.) but i'll post that as a filler chapter or something here. So expect some cool stuff later. And when I release the next chapter, i'll replace this authors note with it.**

**With All The Love And KitKats,**

**Your Glorious Leader, Kim Jong Un**


End file.
